Many devices and apparatuses have been developed for delivering a fragrance (such as an air freshener) or insecticide (for example, citronella) to an environment of use. Some devices disseminate the fragrance or insecticide (collectively referred to as a compound) using passive means. Examples of devices with passive means include devices having a compound evaporate from a substrate or membrane which disseminate the compound into the environment. Other passive devices have a reservoir which contains a compound which is released into the environment as the compound evaporates.
In addition to the aforementioned passive devices, active devices have been developed to aid in the dissemination of the compound. Some active devices have fans which enhance the dissemination of a compound from either a substrate, membrane or reservoir. Still other devices have a heat source, separately or in combination with a fan, to disseminate the compound into the environment.
There is a need in the art for an improved apparatus for enhanced compound delivery.